Question: Kevin did 9 fewer squats than Gabriela in the morning. Kevin did 27 squats. How many squats did Gabriela do?
Answer: Kevin did 27 squats, and Gabriela did 9 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $27 + 9$ squats. She did $27 + 9 = 36$ squats.